Le complexe de la veuve et de l'orphelin
by odalys220
Summary: "Sans doute le complexe du héros. Tu n'avais pas sauvé assez de monde pendant la guerre et tu as donc voulu me sauver. La veuve et l'orphelin c'est ton truc hein ? "
1. Le Commencement

Draco se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, sur la balustrade, il regardait le sol, encore et encore. Pourquoi était-il là-haut ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus vivre ? Ah oui, pour ça. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard tout le monde l'ignorait – dans le meilleur des cas- ou le torturait. Les Gryffondors car il était mangemort, les Serpentards car ils savaient qu'il avait trahis Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, il avait naïvement pensé que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre après la guerre. Faux. C'était faux. C'était pire. Bien entendue c'était pire ! C'était logique, avant il était le prince des Serpentards maintenant il n'est plus rien, plus qu'un punchingball. Comment avait-il pu penser que ça irait bien ? Il avait trahis son camps, et pas assez tôt pour que l'autre le considère comme un des leurs. Pour eux il les avait rejoints pour éviter de mourir – pour sauver sa peau- car il savait que le mage noir n'allait pas tarder à mourir sous la main d'Harry Potter. Leurs Héros. Et quel héros ! Depuis la bataille finale il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ère dans les couloirs du château, la nuit, sans but. Et lorsqu'ils se croisaient la nuit – Parce-que il ne pouvait dormir la nuit dans un dortoir remplit d'ancien mangemorts qui en veulent à sa vie – Potter le regardait et lui souriait. C'était un regard triste, un regard un peu vide dans ces yeux d'émeraudes et son sourire, un sourire triste lui aussi. Et Draco ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas si la tristesse lui était destinée, un peu comme de la compassion. Peut-être pas, Potter aussi était mal en point. Pourtant il devrait être heureux, il était le héros, il était admiré, il avait gagné, il était vivant, il avait des amis, il avait tout. Draco soupira, secoua la tête, il espérait que de ce simple mouvement il pourrait oublier tout ce à quoi il pensait. Ces pensées l'empêchaient de sauter, penser à Potter l'empêchait de sauter. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il regarda à nouveau le sol, lâcha la balustrade et lorsqu'il commença à avancer un bras puissant l'en empêcha. Quel est l'idiot qui ose gâcher mon suicide ? Il se retourna furieux pour apercevoir les yeux brillants de Potter.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de faire des trucs pareil ? Pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parles moi ! Tu peux tout me dire ! Ils apprendront ! Ils ne savent pas tout ce que tu as dû subir ! Regarde-moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux : on s'en branle ce n'est pas important ce qu'ils pensent ce que le monde pense ! Et d'ailleurs moi je te trouve magnifique, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu d'ailleurs je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis ! Et puis comment je ferai sans toi moi ? Et puis comment l'univers il ferait sans toi ? Ça pourra jamais fonctionner c'est impossible ! Alors faut pas pleurer, faut pas pleurer, parce-que ça va aller, je te le promets ça va aller ! Parce qu'on n'est de ceux qui guérissent, de ceux qui résistent, de ceux qui croient au miracle et un jour tout ça on n'y pensera même plus, on aura tout oubliés comme si ça n'avait pas exister. Alors passe tes bras autour de moi si tu veux. Je suis là.

Draco le fixait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se retrouvait dans les bras de Potter, il pleurait. Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais ! Mais il n'était plus un Malfoy. Là dans les bras de Potter il n'était plus que Draco. Draco. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux gris, au passé douteux et au futur qui l'est encore plus. Alors il se laissa aller pendant que le brun le rassurait avec des paroles réconfortantes, pendant que ses bras se resserraient autour de lui. Et Draco pleura encore plus.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, dans les bras de Potter. Il avait fini de pleurer depuis un moment mais les bras de Potter n'avaient pas bougés. Il n'avait pas desserré son étreinte et continuait de lui caresser doucement les cheveux tout en le berçant calmement. Draco se sentait mieux. Il existait pour quelqu'un apparemment. Mais pourquoi Potter l'avait empêché de sauter ? Pourquoi il le réconfortait ? Les pensées de Draco l'amena aux phrases prononcées par le brun pour l'empêcher de sauter, elles l'amenèrent aux yeux embués de larmes, à ses yeux tristes et sans vie.

Draco se recula sans pour autant se défaire de l'étreinte si rassurante de Potter. Il ne voulait pas s'en dégager. Il était trop bien pour le vouloir. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Lui aussi avait pleuré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser. Pourquoi Potter l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit toutes ses choses ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rassuré ? Pourquoi avait-il pleuré ?

Alors Draco parla, d'une voix peu assuré, d'une voix tremblante :

- Pourquoi ? Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Harry qui n'avait pas vu que le blond allait parler, sursauta. Pourquoi quoi ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait tout ça ce soir. Mais voir le blond sauter lui avait fait rater un battement de cœur. Et puis pourquoi lui avoir dit tout ça ? Ces phrases qui sonnaient comme une déclaration d'amour. Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait vivant, la première fois depuis des mois. La première depuis qu'il avait ôté la vie de quelqu'un. Vivant dans les bras du blond. Tellement vivant que son cœur le faisais souffrir. Il n'avait plus rien ressentit depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

Draco le regardait, un autre pourquoi lui venait en tête. Pourquoi le regardait-il et ne répondait-il pas à sa question ? Et surtout, pourquoi les yeux de Potter étaient à nouveau embués ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit je le pensais. Tout ce que j'ai fait ce soir j'avais envie de le faire. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai cru mourir lorsque je t'ai vu là-haut sur la balustrade. Je ne sais pas.

Draco le fixa, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement. Potter se retira doucement de ses bras. Se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Viens, je vais te montrer un endroit où tu pourras dormir tranquillement. Sans avoir peur de te faire tuer dans ton sommeil. Harry souriait.

- Que ?

Draco balbutiait. Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir ça ?  
Et Harry souriait de plus belle. Son sourire était encore triste mais il semblait sincère. Et par Merlin ! Il était beau.

- Simple déduction.

Sans un mot de plus Draco pris la main que Harry lui tendait. Il se leva et le suivit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande, Draco soupira. Il se sentait mieux. Il comptait pour quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il s'allongea sur le lit aux couleurs de Serpentard et sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller il s'endormit instantanément. Harry souri à son tour, ferme la porte et rentra dans son dortoir. Que lui avait-il pris de lui dire tout ça ? Merlin. Cette déclaration d'amour. Depuis quand ressentait-il tout ça ?

Le Lendemain matin Harry reçu du courrier. Une belle chouette au plumage aussi noir que celui d'Hedwige était blanc. Il reconnut l'écriture fine et stylisé de Malfoy. Il souriait. Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponse ces derniers temps. Il sortit de la grande salle et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry, _

_Puis-je t'appeler ainsi ? Sans doute oui. Après tout, ça fait huit ans maintenant que nous nous connaissons. Huit ans que nous nous dévouons une haine sans merci. Et après hier soir … Et bien je t'appellerai Harry. C'est bien plus plaisant que Potter, le balafré ou Potty non ? Je trouve que oui. Commençons à être plus civilisés veux-tu ? _

_Je ne sais par quoi commencer, je ressemble sans doute à un Poufsouffle en te disant cela. Mais qu'importe. C'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris d'ailleurs. Pour te remercier ? Sans doute. Et bien Harry, merci. Je ne sais pas, et toi non plus si j'ai bien compris, pourquoi tu as fait ça. Mais tu l'as fait et mine de rien, ça m'a profondément touché. Je te l'ai dit, ici je vire Poufsouffle. _

_Sans doute le complexe du héros. Tu n'avais pas sauvé assez de monde pendant la guerre et tu as donc voulu me sauver. La veuve et l'orphelin c'est ton truc hein ? _

_Mais j'ai réfléchit. Mon cerveau embrumé par les souvenirs de cette nuit ne trouve cette raison que peu valable. Même si j'aurai bien aimé, elle nous aurait apportée moins de problème car nous nous serions empressé de retourner à la normale – nous ignorer- mais non, hier soir ce n'était pas ton complexe de sauveur. _

_Je le sais car tes paroles restent ancrées dans ma tête et dans mon esprit. Ses paroles que tu pensais – tu me l'as avoué – même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu le penses. Saches que je suis tout autant perdu que toi Harry. _

_En effet, Harry est vraiment plus plaisant. _

_Je peux te l'avouer, au point où nous sommes. Je suis resté un long moment sur cette balustrade. Je ne peux te dire combien de temps mais un long moment. Certaines pensées m'empêchaient de sauter. Ces pensées ? Et bien je pensais à toi. Penser à toi m'empêchait de sauter. _

_Pourquoi es-tu aussi mal Harry ? Une question qui me brûle les lèvres. Tu devrai fêter la disparition de Voldemort, retrouver tes amis. Mais je te vois triste et déprimé, plus aucune étincelle dans tes yeux. _

_Tu avais l'air de ne plus rien vouloir et lorsque nous nous croisions dans les couloirs tu semblais ne plus rien croire. Croire en quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'ai retenu quelque chose de toutes ces années où nous nous détestions, je sais que tu croyais toujours en quelque chose. _

_Et cette année, plus rien, plus de rire, plus de sourire, plus de bataille sans fin entre le balafré et la fouine. Plus rien. Le château doit se sentir bien calme. Et tes yeux. Tes yeux si emplis de tellement de chose qu'on pouvait y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Tes yeux. Ils sont tellement vides qu'on pourrait se demander si quelqu'un existe toujours derrière l'enveloppe charnelle de Harry Potter – Sauveur du monde sorcier. _

_Hier, cependant. J'ai vu des choses dans tes yeux. De la tristesse, de la détresse. Et lorsque tu m'as serré dans tes bras pour me réconforter, pour m'empêcher de sauter à nouveau, j'ai ressenti à nouveau. Mes larmes sont enfin sortit et les tiennes aussi. Nous avons ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'existait plus depuis des mois. _

_Et tes paroles Harry. Elles ne sortent pas de mes pensées. Elles m'accompagnent chaque seconde passées à respirer depuis que tu m'as laissé dans la salle sur demande. Elles m'emplissent de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. C'est comme une chanson qui reste coincée dans ma tête. _

_Dans tes bras je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Enfin quelqu'un qui pense à moi, vraiment à moi. _

_Tu as mis du bordel dans ma tête. _

_Tu as sauvé ma vie et tes paroles ont sauvés quelque unes de mes idées noires. Et ton étreinte. Ton étreinte était trop courte à mes yeux. Combien de temps sommes-nous restés là ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Cinq heures ? Peu importe. Cette étreinte était trop courte. _

_Ton sourire Harry, ton sourire. Tes mots résonnent dans ma tête mais ton sourire est lui aussi ancré dans mon cerveau. Qu'à tu fais de moi Harry ?_

_Ton complexe de la veuve et de l'orphelin nous auraient simplifiés la vie. Simplifié oui mais nous aurait-il permis de ressentir à nouveau ? _

_Merci, _

_Draco. _

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il eut besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il la relu une nouvelle fois. Les mots de Draco étaient si parfait pour lui. Le complexe de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Non, en effet, rien de tel. Son cœur commença seulement à ralentir qu'il le vit arriver dans la grande salle. Il le regarda et lui sourit, d'un de ses magnifiques sourires.

Draco s'avançait vers la grande salle lorsqu'il le vit. Il avait déjà reçu son hibou. Merlin ! Et puis il le surprit à sourire, son cœur battait la chamade. Ce sourire. Un des plus beaux qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il le lui rendit sans savoir ce que pouvait représenter ce sourire, mais il s'en fichait. Il entra dans la grande salle, sentant les yeux de tous les élèves présents qui le fixait. La haine était omniprésente dans leurs regards. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise. Il prit à nouveau conscience des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vouloir sauter en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il déglutit. La vie n'allait pas s'arranger parce qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. La journée allait être longue.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre de ma première fiction :) Il n'y aura pas tout le temps un chapitre par jour, disons que j'étais inspirée.

Oh et j'ai oublié le disclaimer lors de mon premier chapitre ! Quelle honte ! Donc bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout vient de J.K Rowling.

Je remercie ceux qui ont bien voulu lire cette histoire. Et tout particulièrement à mes deux premières reviewers :)

**Sama-66**: Contente qu'elle te plaise :) J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira tout autant

**Babouchan: **Merci beaucoup. Et oui effectivement quelques paroles se sont perdus dedans. Je ne le cache j'ai été inspirée par cette chanson ^^

* * *

Le Lendemain matin ce fût au tour de Draco de recevoir un hibou. Son cœur ne fit qu'un battement. Harry. Il reconnaissait cette écriture très brouillonne. Il se dépêcha de finir son petit déjeuner et sortit de la salle.

_Cher Draco, _

_Sache que si tu m'appelle Harry, ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, je t'appellerai Draco. C'est ainsi. Tu voulais qu'on soit plus civilisés, nous le sommes. _

_Sache pour commencer que ta lettre n'était remplit que de vérités. Ce n'étaient pas au nom de mon complexe de la veuve et de l'orphelin qui m'ont fait t'empêcher de sauter de la tour. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne saurai définir. _

_Au cours de nos nombreuses rencontres dans le tréfonds de la nuit et du château je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais te rencontrer et te sourire. Je pensais, à tort, que tu comprendrai que tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir mal, que tu n'étais pas seul. Je me suis trompé. _

_Lorsque je ne t'ai pas croisé cette nuit-là j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu fasses une connerie. Cette connerie que tu as bien faillit faire. Je suis plus qu'heureux de t'en avoir empêché. _

_La vie est dure pour toi Draco, je le vois bien. Mais ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu es l'un des piliers de ma vie. Tu as dû le comprendre. La haine n'est qu'une façade. Alors ne me laisse pas dans un monde où tu n'existeras plus. _

_Ces mots qui restent ancrés dans ta tête. Ces fameux mots que j'ai prononcés sans réfléchir, ces mots sortaient de mon cœur et de mon âme. Car ces fameuses nuits je ressentais. Je ressentais lorsque je te voyais arriver au bout du couloir. Ces quelques secondes dans une journée ou enfin mon cœur ressentait quelque chose. De la haine ? Non pas vraiment. J'ai dépassé ce stade depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ou alors je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est. Car tu as raison. Si ce sauvetage était dû à mon complexe de la veuve et de l'orphelin, tout aurait été bien plus simple. _

_Plus simple, certes mais aurions-nous été plus heureux que maintenant ? Non je ne pense pas. Car j'aurai encore attendu ces quelques secondes dans les couloirs pour que mon cœur vive. Quand à toi, tu aurais continué à penser à moi lorsque tu aurais voulu te faire du mal. Tout ça veut bien dire quelque chose non ? Que tes bras soient ceux qui me font sentir vivant. Que les miens sont ceux qui te gardent vivant. Que mes mots résonnent dans ta tête. Que mon sourire reste ancré dans ton cerveau. Que tes mots restent dans mon esprit et que ma tête imagine ta voix prononcer mon prénom. Alors même si les choses se compliquent, elles s'arrangent. Tu n'es pas seul Draco, tu n'es plus seul. _

_Je veux me sentir vivant à nouveau. Je sais que toi seul y arrive alors je m'accroche à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. _

_Ce soir je voulais te voir, te parler, te serrer dans mes bras. Faire des choses qui me faisaient me sentir vivant. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Sans doute étais-tu dans la salle sur demande, en plein milieu d'un rêve. Alors je réponds à ta lettre. C'est comme si je te parlais non ? Non sans doute pas. Mais je me raccroche à ça. _

_A la question qui te brûle les lèvres je vais te répondre. Tu as été enrôlé dans une guerre du mauvais côté sans pouvoir t'en échapper je le sais. Et moi alors ? Moi j'ai participé à une guerre en tant qu'arme. Je n'étais pas censé revenir vivant de la forêt interdite. Je n'étais qu'un pion. Et maintenant je ne suis qu'un nom. On m'adule, on me surnomme l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-survécu, le survivant, le vainqueur, le sauveur et j'en passe. Je ne suis pas tout ça. Je n'étais qu'un pion. Une putain d'arme. Je n'aurai pas dû survivre. On m'adule et pourtant je ne devrai pas être là. J'ai tué. Une fois. Au nom de la paix certes mais j'ai tué. Je suis adulé dans le monde entier pour avoir ôté une vie. _

_Je ne devrai pas être libre. _

_Mais je le suis. Et ça me pèse. _

_Voilà pourquoi mes yeux sont vides. Ils le sont car mon âme est vide. Je ne ressens que du vide. Mes yeux étant le reflet de ma personne, ils sont vides eux aussi._

_Vide. _

_Alors ne me laisse pas. Toi qui arrive à remplir mon âme. Ne me laisse pas. _

_Harry. _

Lorsque les yeux de Draco eurent finis de parcourir la lettre il eut les larmes aux yeux. Les mots d'Harry sonnaient, encore, comme une déclaration. Une déclaration de quoi ? Draco ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était touché par cette lettre. Plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Alors il laissa ses yeux vagabonder à nouveau sur le parchemin. L'écriture était brouillonne mais restait tout de même lisible. Les dernières phrases le touchaient particulièrement. Si le brun était vide c'était parce-qu' il était un sauveur ? Décidément ce fichu Gryffondor avait les idées particulièrement dérangées. Draco secoua la tête. Il remonta les yeux sur cette phrase. La phrase qui l'avait bouleversé plus qu'aucune autre. Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. _Ce soir je voulais te voir, te parler, te serrer dans mes bras. Faire des choses qui me faisaient me sentir vivant. _Ressentir ça pour son ancien ennemi, quel bizarrerie. Il pensait cependant que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien à part ses souvenirs en haut de la tour d'astronomie et cette lettre. Cette lettre si merveilleuse et bouleversante. Son monde s'était écroulé depuis un long moment déjà alors ça lui importait peu de se dire qu'il était amoureux de Harry Potter. Car c'était ça qu'il ressentait. De l'amour. Il en était sure maintenant. Depuis quand ? Il ne le savait pas.

Draco se dirigea vers son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. On était samedi aujourd'hui, aucun cours ne pourrait empêcher ses pensées vagabondées. Il repensa à lui. A sa lettre. A ses mots. Et si pour Harry tout ça était différent ? Et si ce qu'il ressentait ne correspondait pas à ce que Draco voulait ? Le blond plongea sa tête dans son oreiller tout en étouffant un cri de rage. Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui-même. Il était complètement perdu. Mais Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien d'être perdu comme ça. Il se releva comme si sa vie en dépendait et commença une nouvelle lettre.

Depuis que Harry avait envoyé cette lettre à Draco il se sentait plus léger et plus lourd à la fois. Les phrases qu'il avait écrites n'étaient pas anodines il le savait. Cependant il ne savait pas interpréter les sentiments qui lui avaient fait écrire ses phrases. Il était perdu. Complétement perdu dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Pourquoi lorsqu'il pensait au blond son cœur se remplissait d'une joie sans nom ? Pourquoi l'imaginer faire à nouveau une connerie comme celle qu'il a bien failli faire lui donnait l'impression de mourir à petit feu ? Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas en ressassant ce genre de pensées qu'il comprendrait mieux son cerveau et son cœur. Il décida alors de laisser les choses se faire sans se poser trop de question. Il était un Gryffondor après tout. Il faisait les choses et réfléchissait après. Ce fût à ce moment précis qu'il reçut une nouvelle lettre de Draco. Le cœur du brun se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il aperçut la chouette au plumage noir se poser à ses côtés. Il prit la lettre dans sa main, inspira tout en regardant le lac devant lui avant de commencer à la lire :

_Cher Harry, _

_Ta lettre m'a bouleversé. _

_Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Cet homme n'avait plus de vie à proprement parler depuis qu'il avait déchiré son âme en huit. Et tu le sais. Tu n'as même pas lancé toi-même ce sortilège. La baguette de Voldemort n'a juste pas voulu tuer son vrai propriétaire, autrement dit : toi. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et pourtant tu es vide. Vide d'avoir ôté une vie et d'être adulé. Je pense que c'est plus le côté adulé qui te dérange non ? Ne pas savoir si les gens te parlent pour parler au héros Potter ou à Harry. _

_Sache que moi je m'adresse à Harry. _

_Je me suis toujours adressé à lui. Enfin, non pas vraiment. Je détestais Potter. Le héros du monde sorcier qui ne veux pas être célèbre parce-que ça le dérange mais qu'il est tout de même le sorcier le plus célèbre au monde. Mais maintenant je m'adresse à Harry. _

_Cette popularité tu la déteste, tu ne la supporte plus. Je comprends. Elle te rappelle tous ceux que tu as perdus, toutes tes années de jeunesses qui se sont envolés, ton insouciance et tes sacrifices. Je comprends tout cela. Je déteste la marque sur mon bras gauche pour les mêmes raisons. Enrôlé dans une guerre qui n'est pas vraiment la nôtre. Tu as au moins eu « la chance » de naitre du bon côté. Car oui tu t'es battu, oui tu t'es sacrifié mais en aucun cas tu ne t'es demandé de quel côté tu allais te battre. Depuis ma cinquième année je ne savais plus et j'ai dû décider. Je pense aujourd'hui avoir pris la bonne décision – trop tard – celle de me battre à tes côtés. _

_Si je te raconte tout ça Harry ce n'est en rien pour te raconter mes malheurs mais pour t'expliquer que moi aussi j'ai dû tuer. Tuer pour prouver à mon « maitre » que j'étais avec lui alors que la seule personne que je suivais vraiment c'était toi. Mais je ne regrette pas. Grâce à moi l'ordre du Phénix pouvait recueillir d'importantes informations. Des informations qui leurs ont permis de mener leurs missions à bien, c'est-à-dire faire en sorte que la tienne soit un succès. Et ce fus le cas. Je pense alors que c'était un mal pour un bien. _

_Sans doute mon esprit Serpentard qui me permet de me pardonner aussi facilement. Sans aucun doute ton côté Gryffondor pour t'en vouloir autant. Les maisons ne sont pas là que pour faire jolies. Ce sont nos personnalités. Nos traits de caractères. Mais des Gryffondors ont tués et tu es le seul à t'en vouloir alors que tu en as tué une seule, la pire de toute. Alors, pourquoi es-tu vraiment mal Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi vide ? _

_Tu dis vouloir faire des choses qui te faisaient te sentir vivant. Moi aussi. Les rencontres dans les couloirs le soir n'étaient pas anodines, je le sais bien. Moi aussi je les cherchais. Tout en me demandant pourquoi tu me souriais. Tout en me demandant pourquoi ce sourire était triste. _

_Tu m'as toujours intrigué Harry. Toujours. Aujourd'hui plus qu'avant. Et plus je te connais plus je suis intrigué. _

_Sentons nous vivant à nouveau. Ou du moins essayons. Ensemble peut-être ? Qui sait ? Peut-être réussiras-tu à me sauver réellement la vie. Peut-être arriverais-je à te faire sentir moins vide, plus vivant. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que nous commençons. Ou peut-être, comme toi, je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Mais tout ça est bien réel. _

_Sauvons-nous la vie. _

_Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. Même si ça me fait mal d'avouer ça, tu restes un héros. Car tu l'as combattu, car tu es un sorcier puissant. Tu es un héros. Tu n'es pas que ça. Tu es bien d'autres choses encore. Mais il faut accepter ce qu'on est. _

_J'ai été un mangemort, je suis un Serpentard, je suis vicieux et perfide. Tu es un héros, tu es un Gryffondor, tu es courageux et intrépide. Nous sommes différents mais si semblables. _

_Rejoint-moi, ce soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie et commençons à nous changer la vie. _

_Draco. _

Ce soir, la tour d'astronomie. Son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Décidément il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Mais après tout il avait décidé d'agir puis de réfléchir non ? Oui c'était sa décision.

Cette lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains était le symbole de quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Quelque chose de beau sans doute. Draco était-il vraiment capable d'enlever le vide dans ses yeux? Le brun l'espérait plus que tout. _Sauvons-nous la vie. _Cette phrase si simple et si donneuse d'espoir. Alors sourit à nouveau. Serrant la lettre du blond contre sa poitrine.

Hermione et Ron le regardait étrangement depuis que la chouette noire était arrivé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Deux fois en deux jours. Le sourire de Harry voulait tout dire. Cependant les deux amis n'osèrent rien dire. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'Harry allait mal qu'ils se prirent à espérer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et qu'elle était loin derrière eux. L'auteur de ses lettres restait, cependant, un mystère.

Hermione regarda à nouveau Harry, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres : il regardait le lac avec une lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur qu'il avait perdue le jour de la bataille finale.

Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeaient vraiment finalement. Elle soupira tout en se blottissant dans les bras de Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :)

Désolé de mon retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les lettres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, moi je n'en suis pas très contente ... Je promet que je ferai mieux pour le prochain ;)

Sinon, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à J.K Rowling !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie le soir même, Draco était assis sur la balustrade et fixait l'horizon. La lune rendait sa silhouette fantasmagorique et ses cheveux étaient encore plus blonds que d'habitude. A ce moment précis le cœur du brun s'accéléra et il sentait ses joues rougir. Merlin ! Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Encore une fois il secoua la tête pour se calmer. Comme si ça suffisait. Il ria de sa stupidité et se rapprocha du blond qui s'aperçu enfin de la présence d'Harry. Draco lui souriait. Un sourire triste mais plein de promesse. Le blond détourna la tête et reprit sa contemplation de l'horizon.

Harry s'approcha plus encore, les mains dans les poches. Il se plaça près de Draco et regarda le paysage à son tour. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, la lune se reflétait sur le lac noir, les montagnes étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de neige et l'on pouvait voir au loin les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard qui ressemblait, de loin, à des lucioles. Il trouva le paysage magique et sourit à cette pensée. Bien sûr que c'était magique, c'était Poudlard après tout.

Draco vit Harry sourire. Pourquoi il souriait lui ? Il releva un sourcil d'interrogation tout en le regardant mais le brun ne le vit pas, trop occupé dans sa contemplation. Ils restèrent silencieux, ils ne se regardaient pas, ils ne se touchaient pas, ils ne se parlaient pas, ils restaient silencieux tout en regardant le paysage. Vers minuit Harry se releva, la fatigue se faisant ressentir. Il se retourna vers Draco et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Une routine s'engageait entre Harry et Draco. Le mangemort et le héros. Le blond et le brun. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. L'amoureux et l'ignorant. Ils vivaient. Sans rien se dire. Sans bouger. Ils restaient l'un près de l'autre. Leurs cœurs, pendant ces quelques heures, pendant ces instants de répits, reprenaient vie, ils battaient. C'était de l'amour. L'un le savait, l'autre l'ignorait encore. Mais c'était bien de l'amour. Le silence ne les dérangeaient pas, ils avaient chacun leurs démons à combattre, perdus dans leurs pensées et dans la contemplation du paysage, mais leurs proximités les faisaient se sentir capable de les affronter et de les battre.

Quelques sourires étaient échangés chaque soir. Des sourires tristes ou mélancholique qui n'étaient adressés qu'à l'autre. De temps en temps des gestes accompagnaient ces sourires, des jambes qui se frôlaient, des mains qui se touchaient, qui s'entrelaçaient, qui se serraient et des épaules qui se touchaient. Aucun des deux ne parlait cependant. Ils ne parlaient jamais. De rien. Un « bonsoir Draco » enjoué, une réponse qui l'était tout autant. Un « Bonne nuit » lancé du bout des lèvres, une réponse qui se perdait dans la nuit. Ils ne parlaient pas. Les mots ne suffisaient pas et seraient de toute façon inutiles. Pourquoi gâcher ces moments si parfaits avec des paroles qui ne servaient à rien ? Et ils le savaient. Parler risquait de gâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient, tout ce qu'ils construisaient, même si tout ça n'était que silence. Mais le silence était mieux que rien alors ils se taisaient.  
Leurs rendez-vous journalier étaient implicites depuis que Draco avait demandé à Harry de le retrouver à cet endroit. Pas besoin d'en parler non plus. Ils savaient que l'autre serait toujours là. Ils savaient que si ils voulaient vivre et non plus survivre, que si ils voulaient remplir ce vide quasi permanent ils se devaient de venir dans cette tour, lorsque la lune est au plus haut et que les étoiles se faufilent à l'horizon. Ils étaient ensembles. Pas besoin de mot pour le savoir. Grâce à ça ils vivaient pendant quelques heures, grâce à ça ils survivaient le reste du temps. Ils se sauvaient. Comme Draco l'avait promis, ou du moins ils essayaient.

Draco ne se posait plus vraiment de questions, il savait pourquoi Harry avait un tel effet sur lui, il savait pourquoi le contact de leurs peaux l'électrisait, pourquoi – lorsqu'il croisait les yeux émeraudes – son cœur faisait un bond. Il était amoureux. Un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un élevé dans le rejet le plus total de l'idée d'amour. Mais il le savait : c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Lui, Draco Malfoy était amoureux. Amoureux de Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry le courageux, le beau Gryffondor aux cheveux noir de jais. Oui, il aimait Harry. Ses pensées le fit sourire, il n'avait jamais souri ainsi, même lorsqu'il n'était pas encore déprimé. C'était un sourire joyeux, chaleureux et ensoleillé. Il tourna sa tête vers l'objet de ses pensées et continua à sourire, à lui sourire. Merlin ! Ce qu'il ressentait le faisait revivre peu à peu. Il décida alors qu'il voulait s'en sortir et arrêter de se laisser abattre. S'en sortir pour lui, pour son amour, parce que Harry Potter valait la peine de se battre de toutes ses forces. Et Draco Malfoy allait s'en sortir car un Malfoy ne rate jamais ce qu'il entreprend, et il allait s'en sortir avec Harry. Et après il lui dira ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais avant il faut qu'ils retrouvent goût à la vie. Et ils commençaient peu à peu à le faire. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il aide Harry, son Harry. Il tourna à nouveau la tête, ses yeux lâchèrent le vert éclatant des yeux du brun pour trouver la lune. Il soupira d'aise. Vouloir guérir était le premier pas vers la guérison non ? Il soupira à nouveau. Il voulait dormir. Il se leva, s'approcha du brun et toujours sans aucun mot, le prit dans ses bras. C'était une première, il prenait dans ses bras un Harry qu'il sentait désemparé face à ce geste. L'odeur d'Harry, la merveilleuse odeur d'Harry lui emplissait les narines. Tout en lâchant la douce étreinte du brun, il se releva et lui sourit, un peu tristement cette fois, il ne voulait pas partir mais il tombait de sommeil, il était plus de trois heures du matin. Il s'éloigna et tout en se retournant et murmura :

« Bonne nuit Harry »

Celui-ci, toujours abasourdit par l'étreinte de Draco le regarda sortir sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le blond était déjà loin, il murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Bonne nuit Draco »

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, ne savait plus quoi penser. Ces rendez-vous lui faisait du bien, il appréciait grandement la compagnie du blond mais commençait à se demander s'il ne ressentait pas plus que ce qu'il était censé ressentir en présence de Draco. Son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il le voyait et lorsqu'il le voyait sourire il ne pouvait que penser que le blond était beau. Et ce sourire qu'il lui avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt était un des sourires les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il l'avait ébloui et touché au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été touché ainsi une fois dans sa vie. Merlin ! Il se passait quoi dans sa tête au juste ? Il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant à présent. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière des incertitudes. Des incertitudes qu'il avait depuis si longtemps mais maintenant il savait. Il tombait désespérément amoureux un peu plus chaque jour. Il secoua la tête, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il soupira, ça ne servait à rien de rester ici sans lui.

Il regarda le paysage encore une fois, l'hiver était arrivé tôt et maintenant que le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé, une énorme couche de neige recouvrait le paysage. C'était tellement paisible et hypnotique. Il espérait tous les soirs que le paysage lui donnerait des réponses à ses questions. Mais chaque soir il était encore plus perturbé que la veille. Les gestes entre Draco et lui devenaient de plus en plus proches, ils ne se frôlaient plus par hasard, ils se touchaient parce qu'ils en avaient besoin, parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Et chaque jour Harry était ravis de ces rapprochements mais chaque jour il avait de plus en plus de question, de plus en plus d'appréhension sur ce qui pourrait se passer entre lui et Draco. Harry regarda la lune et soupira. Il soupirait si souvent ses derniers temps. Il lâcha le paysage des yeux et se releva. Il avait besoin de dormir lui aussi.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il avait du mal à respirer et son monde s'écroulait sous ses yeux. Un groupe de quatre personnes qu'il reconnaissait comme étant des Serpentards et anciens mangemorts se retrouvaient en cercle devant un Draco Malfoy sur le sol l'air mal en point. Le premier, le plus grand, lui balançait des insultes, les autres lui donnaient des coups de pieds dans les côtes, attendant sagement leurs tours, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

- Espèce de traitre à son sang ! tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Weasley !

- Non ! C'est pire ! Car les Weasley sont des traitres à leurs sang depuis des générations, toi, TOI ton père était un honnête mangemort qui n'aurait jamais trahis notre maitre !

La dernière phrase avait été hurlée. Les quatre hommes se donnaient à cœur joie, ils le battaient, un coup de pied dans les jambes, un coup de pied dans les côtes, un autre dans la tête et le dernier sur son nez. Le plus grand, le chef de la petite bande apparemment, ne semblait plus s'amuser de cette torture moldue. Il sortit sa baguette de son pantalon et la dirigea vers Draco. Celui-ci semblait souffrir mais ne disait rien. Il avait perdu sa verve habituelle et se laissait faire sans rien faire. A un contre quatre il ne pouvait rien faire, sa baguette se trouvant à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Tu vas payer pour ta trahison Malfoy !

- Tu vas payer pour l'enfermement de nos parents ! pour ceux de tes parents ! Cria une voix féminine qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Pansy Parkinson.

- _Endoloris_ !

Il entendit un hurlement strident, qui eut le don, non pas de le calmer mais de le faire sortir de son état léthargique. D'un coup rapide il enleva sa cape de ses épaules et s'approcha du petit groupe, baguette à la main, prêt à lancer un sort.

- Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, faites le sur la personne qui tué votre maitre ce ne serait pas plus logique ?

Il laissa le silence s'installer. Sa voix était légèrement tremblante mais Harry semblait sûr de lui. Son visage reflétait de la haine, sa magie sortait peu à peu de tout son corps, il n'arrivait plus à la maitriser tellement il était en colère. Les Serpentards qui lui faisaient face le fixaient avec un air de profonde incompréhension qui s'affichait sur leurs visages. Le couloir était devenu étrangement silencieux. On ne pouvait entendre plus que la respiration saccadé de Draco et celle beaucoup plus calme d'Harry. Quant aux Serpentards, ils avaient tellement peur qu'ils retenaient leurs souffles. Harry continua :

- Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, je voulais dire moi. Alors ?! Attaquez-moi ! Je vous attends !

Harry hurlait cette fois, non seulement il ne pouvait plus contenir sa magie mais il ne pouvait pas non plus contenir ses émotions à travers sa voix. Il était énervé, les Serpentards le voyait, et ils avaient peur. Très peur. Il était le sauveur du monde sorcier, avait tué un des plus grands sorcier que le monde ai connu, était devenu le sorcier le plus puissant de cette génération et les anciens mangemorts qui lui faisaient face le savaient. Si Harry Potter voulait les tuer, ils ne feraient pas le poids, même à quatre contre un.

Ils commencèrent à reculer, petit à petit, ne tournant pas le dos à Harry. Ils pensaient qu'ils risquaient de mourir par ce simple geste. Potter n'était plus ce gentil garçon de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient connus avant. Depuis la bataille finale le survivant se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Le monde sorcier prenait ça comme un mauvais présage, les journaux faisaient la une avec cette histoire. Ils racontaient à tout va que le survivant était instable depuis sa victoire, qu'un jour il craquerait, se transformerait en Voldemort 2.0 et ferait un ravage. Ils disaient même qu'il serait bien plus dangereux que Voldemort lui-même car il est plus puissant, beaucoup plus populaire et pourrait enrôler beaucoup plus de sorcier pour sa cause que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le monde sorcier, même s'il pensait que les journaux ne pouvaient pas avoir raison, ne faisait qu'alimenter cette rumeur : Le survivant est instable et risque de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvent dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres de lui.  
Les anciens mangemorts croyaient à cette théorie, après tout ils savaient que Potter avait toujours eu quelques problèmes pour maitriser sa magie lorsqu'il était dans un de ses accès de colère. Et là, Potter semblait si énervé que les Serpentards ne voulaient qu'une chose : s'enfuir. Ils ne voulaient pas être la victime du survivant. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le mur au fond du couloir ils se précipitèrent en direction de leurs dortoirs, en courant.

Harry fulminait, il avait eu envie de leurs faire du mal, tellement de mal. Il soupira. Sa magie se calma peu à peu. Il se demandait malgré tout comment des mangemorts comme eux avaient pu s'en sortir à leurs procès. Ce n'était pas comme Draco qui avait été de leurs côté pendant tout le temps de la guerre. Il soupira à nouveau tout en caressant du bout des doigts sa cicatrice. Il regarda ainsi dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre un long râle douloureux. Il se rappela. S'il était aussi énervé c'était parce qu'ils s'en étaient pris à Draco. Son Draco. Il se retourna.

Draco était allongé contre le mur, il fixait Harry avec de grands yeux. Il avait eu peur de lui. Cette pensée serra le cœur d'Harry. Si celui qui l'aimait avait peur de lui, il était vraiment mal barré. Harry sourit tristement à Draco.

Ses yeux semblaient être animés par la peur et la tristesse. Ils n'étaient plus vides mais ce que le blond voyait lui faisait encore plus de mal. Il eut envie qu'Harry le prenne dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur de Harry, pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, non, qu'il tue les autres. Et Draco savait que le brun ne se serait jamais pardonné. Et comme si Harry avait lu dans les pensées de Draco, il se précipita vers le blond et le serra dans bras.

Draco se sentait si bien dans les bras d'Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce soir c'était des Serpentards qui l'avaient acculé dans un coin pour lui faire du mal, mais demain ce sera un groupe de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle. Il se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Mais dans les bras d'Harry il pleurait. Harry ne disait rien. En entendant les sanglots du blond il resserra son étreinte mais ne disait rien. Il avait, lui aussi, envie de pleurer. Alors il resserrait de plus en plus l'étreinte tout en s'imprégnant des sensations de tenir Draco dans ses bras, tout en s'imprégnant de son odeur. Oui, il était de plus en plus amoureux de cet homme, c'était indéniable.

Harry se retenait de pleurer. C'était Draco qui avait été attaqué, pas lui. C'était Draco qui était accusé de trahison de tous les côtés, qui était attaqué et torturé de toute part. C'était lui qui avait l'impression qu'il ne devait plus vivre car personne ne voulait qu'il existe. Le cœur de Harry se comprima encore plus. Ça lui importait à lui, il le lui avait déjà dit. Il voulait que Draco vive. Plus que n'importe quoi au monde, il voulait que le blond vive. Alors par ses gestes il le lui fit comprendre. Il serra un peu plus Draco contre lui, et commença à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Il voulait plus que tout qu'il aille mieux.

Au bout d'un long moment les sanglots de Draco s'arrêtèrent. Les paroles de Harry l'avaient apaisés quelques peu. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il vive, plus que tout au monde, il lui avait murmuré que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de le voir heureux. Le blond pensait en cet instant que le brun pourrait peut-être avoir des sentiments pour lui. Son cœur fit un bond à cette pensée. Cependant le bonheur ne fut que de courte durée car le souvenir cuisant de cette dernière attaque lui revint en mémoire. Il se sentait tellement mal. Ses larmes avaient disparu car il n'en avait plus en réserve mais la peur et la souffrance était toujours bien présente. Et même si ce soir il avait décidé d'aller mieux, les choses n'allaient pas être facile, il souffrait tellement que lorsque Harry était en retard de quelques minutes sur leurs habitudes il pensait se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais Harry arrivait toujours et l'idée disparaissait. Alors pendant quelques heures il oubliait pourquoi il ne voulait plus vivre. Et chaque soir il se faisait attaquer, lui rappelant que personne ne l'accepterai, que le monde sorcier entier voulait sa mort, y compris lui. Il s'accrocha à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il était le seul qui le voulait vivant. Et pour Harry, Draco allait essayer de le rester.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Draco s'agrippait à lui, Harry le fit se lever et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il rencontrait les yeux de Draco il lui souriait, un sourire qui ferait pâlir le soleil. Mais ce sourire ne suffisait plus et ça Harry venait de le comprendre. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre tout ça. Il décida que demain il agirait. Plus personne n'allait s'en prendre à Draco, il s'en fit la promesse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande, main dans la main –elles s'étaient trouvés lors du voyage – il enlaça à nouveau Draco. Et lorsque sa tête se trouva au niveau de l'oreille du blond, il prit une décision. Il l'enlaça plus fort et lui murmura un « je t'aime » presque inaudible. Il se desserra, lui sourit et partit de la salle sur demande laissant un Draco pantois.

Les mots prononcés par Harry l'avaient abasourdi. Ils avaient étés murmurés mais il les avait entendus comme si Harry les avaient hurlés. Il passa sa main là où le souffle du brun était encore dix secondes plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux, les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger finalement. Il s'allongea dans son lit en pensant que de toute façon, il ne pouvait qu'aller mieux tellement il était bas.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! 

Merci à mes Rewiewers !

Caence: Merci beaucoup ! Dans ce chapitre tu vas pouvoir voir un peu de tout ça :)

Brigitte26: C'est très gentil, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Quant aux anciens mangemorts ... Voldemort était leurs vies ... Et je part du principe que ce sont des idiots x')

Belldandy55555: Non, je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, ça ne me semblait pas être le plus important. Et puis ce sont de bons sorcier, partons du principe qu'Harry à réussis à soigner Draco.

Zariapotter: Merci beaucoup ! :)

Guest: Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review ! :)

**Disclaimer**: tout appartient à J.K Rowling !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était horrifié, il avait dit à Draco qu'il était amoureux de lui. Merlin ! Il se frotta les yeux et se leva lorsque Ron, encore complètement endormi, lui rentra dedans.

- Bah vieux ! tu fais une de ces têtes ! T'as vu un détraqueur ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?! Ah heu …

- T'es pas obligé de me le dire vieux. Ron souriait, mais il semblait agacé.

- C'est que. .. Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron le coupa dans son élan.

- On voit bien que tu vas un peu mieux, on n'est pas idiot, tu sais. Enfin c'est surtout Hermione qui a déduit tout ça, c'est grâce à quelqu'un tout ça … Enfin. Celle des lettres non ?

Harry semblait hésiter, il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de répondre lorsque Hermione arriva dans le dortoir. Elle semblait agitée, et vint s'assoir à côté de Ron qui s'était lui-même assis sur son lit. Les autres étaient déjà partit depuis bien longtemps.

- Herm ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Quoi ?! Oh rien, un article sur toi dans la gazette des sorciers … Rien de bien méchant, les insultes et les sous-entendus habituels.

- Laisse tomber Hermione… Soupira le brun. Il semblait plus agacé qu'autre chose.

- Herm ! Harry était sur le point de me dire, avant que tu ne déboules dans notre dortoir, qui était la personne qui le remettait sur pied ! Grogna Ron

- Quoi ?! Ah mais Harry ! Alors qui est-ce ?!

En prononçant les dernières phrases elle s'était levée pour s'approcher d'Harry et le prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte était douce mais Harry pensait qu'il y avait trop de cheveux. Beaucoup trop de cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et imagina la douce étreinte de Draco. L'effet n'était pas le même. Il mit court à l'étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais dire qui était cette personne …

- C'est qu'il y en a une ! je le savais. Cria-elle en mimant victoire

- Alors vieux ?! Qui est-elle cette personne ?!

Harry soupira, il ne pouvait résolument pas leur parler de son amour pour le blond. Il venait à peine de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Non. Il ne pouvait pas leurs dire. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Et puis Draco était un homme, il ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient au fait qu'il aimait un homme, et un Malfoy encore moins. Il releva les yeux vers ses amis et sentit ses joues rougir sous leurs regards.

- Tu sais … Si ce n'est pas une fille on ne t'en voudra pas… Commença Hermione.

- Quoi ?! Rugit Harry.

Ce n'était pas possible. Comment elle pouvait savoir autant de chose sur lui ? Il n'avait rien dit et n'avait jamais été attiré par un mec avant ce jour. Comment elle pouvait savoir ? Ron continua.

- Oui, vieux. Une fille, tu nous l'aurais dit. A moins que ce soit cette conasse de Pansy Parkinson ! rigola Ron. Son sourire s'estompa. Ce n'est pas Pansy Parkinson ?

- Non ! certainement pas …

- C'est donc un homme … Continua Ron. Harry semblait gêné.

- Tu sais … être gay chez les sorciers c'est … presque normal … ajouta timidement Hermione.

Harry rougissait de plus en plus. Gay. Ce mot resta dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas s'il était gay. Dans ses souvenirs il avait toujours été attiré par des femmes. Non. Il n'était pas gay, il était juste tombé amoureux d'un homme. D'un seul homme. Il rougissait encore plus à la seule pensée des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes.  
Au bout de quelques longues minutes où Hermione et Ron le regardait, plongé dans ses pensées et rougissant, il baissa encore plus la tête :

- Vous avez raison, c'est un homme.

- Ahhhaha ! Cria Hermione. J'avais raison !

Harry rougissait encore plus, Ron se leva et vint lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- C'est rien vieux ! Mais je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui s'est ?!

- Non … Et tu sais, je ne pense pas être gay … je n'ai jamais été attiré par un garçon avant lui …

- Bah, tu l'es peut-être pas, mais tu aimes un homme Harry. Répondit Hermione. Et ce n'est pas important que s'en soit un, ce qui est important c'est qu'il te ramène peu à peu dans le monde des vivants.

Hermione lui souriait, elle s'en fichait vraiment. Harry allait un peu mieux c'est ce qui importait. Elle souriait encore lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Elle regardait souvent Harry et lui souriait, pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle voulait juste son bonheur. Elle était en train de lui sourire quand Ron renversa son jus de citrouille sur la table. Il avait eu une révélation et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il ressemblait étrangement à un poisson rouge pensa Harry.

- Merlin ! Avec tout ça … Qu'est-ce qui va pas vieux ?

- De quoi tu parles Ron ? Demanda Hermione tout en agitant sa baguette pour réparer les maladresses de son petit-ami.

- Lorsque je me suis levé Harry avait une de ces têtes, comme s'il avait vu un détraqueur.

Sa phrase était restée en suspens et les deux amis se tournèrent vers Harry qui repris son air horrifié. C'est vrai, Draco. Il avait oublié qu'il lui avait dit qu'il aimait. Oublié dans toute cette affection que lui portait Hermione et dans toutes les révélations que Ron lui avait forcé à fournir. Son regard se dirigea furtivement vers la table des Serpentards. Il était là. Comme à son habitude il mangeait seul, comme à son habitude il lisait un livre. Mais ce qui ne fût pas habituel ce fût le regard qu'il lui lança. Habituellement dans la journée, Harry et Draco s'ignoraient, pas de regards, pas de paroles. Mais ce matin-là, Draco qui sentait le poids d'un regard sur lui, leva la tête et au lieu de se replonger dans livre il soutint le regard brillant du brun. Leurs yeux ne lâchaient plus, ce fût seulement lorsque Ron claqua ses doigts devant lui que la connexion fût brisé. Draco replongea dans son livre un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda Ron d'un air hébété :

- Que… Quoi ?!

- Alors ? Pourquoi cette tête ?! Demanda impatiemment Hermione.

- Ah … Et bien hier soir j'ai avoué à cette personne que j'étais amoureux d'elle et je suis partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit… Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner … J'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas …

Harry rougissait et se sentait gêné, il avait l'impression que Draco se trouvait à proximité et qu'il écoutait tout ce qu'il disait. Il regarda à nouveau la table des Serpentards, Draco se levait et commençait à se diriger vers les salles de cours

- Ah …

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Il se retourna vers Hermione qui restait muette elle aussi. Il approcha sa main de celle d'Hermione et la serra. Un blanc s'installa entre les trois amis. Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient toujours la main sous la table, regardaient Harry qui s'inquiétait à propos de sa révélation. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils n'étaient pas très doués en relations. Plus de quatre ans à se tourner autour avant de comprendre leurs sentiments et qu'ils étaient réciproques. Le Blanc dura un long moment. Moment pendant lequel Ron finissait son petit déjeuner gargantuesque et Hermione fixait son journal sans le lire. Au bout de quelques minutes elle regarda sa montre.

- Il faut qu'on aille en cours ! lança précipitamment Hermione.

Ils se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classe. Pendant le trajet Harry repensait à ce qu'il s'était promis la veille au soir. Faire en sorte que plus personne n'attaque Draco à nouveau. Mais comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas juste leurs demander, ça il l'avait déjà fait au début de l'année lorsqu'il avait plaidé pour lui. Non il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen. Le raccompagner tous les soirs ? Cette idée lui plaisait, d'autant plus que ça lui ferait passer un peu plus de temps en la compagnie du blond. Il sourit. Cette idée était bonne mais malheureusement on ne l'attaquait pas que le soir. Il soupira. Finalement cette idée était vraiment misérable. Le cours d'histoire de la magie allait commencer il aurait alors tout le temps de réfléchir. Il s'assit avec ses amis et tourna la tête en direction de Draco, toujours assis seul, au premier rang.

Le blond sentit à nouveau un regard se poser sur lui. Cette sensation le fit frissonner. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts d'Harry qui lui souriait, son cœur rata un battement et Draco lui sourit en retour. Leurs regards se séparèrent à nouveau à cause de Ron qui voulait absolument lui montrer une nouvelle invention que son frère lui avait envoyé par hibou. Harry soupira intérieurement, il aurait bien voulu ne jamais perdre de vu les magnifiques yeux de Draco. Cependant il redonna toute son attention sur Ron qui lui parlait énergiquement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en revanche ce fût Hermione qui avait vu pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, les yeux de Draco et Harry s'accrocher comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Hermione avait compris, elle n'était pas considérée comme une des personnes les plus intelligentes de sa génération pour rien. Harry était amoureux de Draco et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la réaction du blond quant à la déclaration de ses sentiments. Non, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du tout.

Leurs premier cours était celui d'histoire de la magie et plus que les autres années, les élèves étaient vraiment dispersés. Ce cours ne servait que de salle d'étude ou de repos. Seule Hermione suivait les cours avec attention. Et en ce dernier jour de la semaine et dernier jour avant les vacances de noël, les élèves étaient excités et les batailles de boules de papier commençaient.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure un élève regardait les boules de papiers aller et venir. Parfois certaines boules lui étaient destinées sans qu'il puisse répondre, le reste du temps il était ignoré. Les mouvements des boules de papier l'hypnotisait, le faisait réfléchir. Il voulait parler à Harry maintenant. Pas tout à l'heure, pas ce soir, pas ce midi, maintenant. Il considéra l'idée d'envoyer une nouvelle lettre à Harry. Les deux qu'Harry lui avait envoyé étaient toujours avec lui, dans son sac, protégé d'un sort, seul lui peut les lire. Il eut soudain envie de se frapper. La solution était là. Des boules de papiers, une de plus ou de moins ne changerai absolument rien pour les autres, mais pour lui si. Il déchira avec soin la moitié du parchemin qu'il avait dans la main et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'il fût enfin satisfait de son mot il sourit, commença à le rouler en boule et jeta un sort de sorte que seul Harry puisse le lire. Les autres élèves ne faisant plus attention à lui depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il put envoyer son mot directement sur Harry qui somnolait dans son coin.

Lorsque le brun reçu une boule de papier sur la tête, il sortit de sa torpeur. Il chercha du regard la personne qui le lui avait envoyé, personne n'avait osé depuis le début de la bataille. Il n'en revenait pas, depuis la fin de la guerre ceux qui avaient combattus et étaient revenus à Poudlard, régressaient. Il parcourra la salle du regard pour tomber sur les yeux de Draco. Draco. Un sourire sur son visage, des yeux qui voulaient qu'Harry ouvre le message. Harry ne voulait pas lâcher les yeux du blond mais la tentation de lire ce que ce morceau de parchemin contenait était plus forte. Il lâcha les yeux de Draco et commença à ouvrir le parchemin fébrilement. Il s'attendait à tout, même à ce que Draco lui dise de le laisser tranquille et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir même si il pensait que c'était impossible au vu des regards que le blond lui donnait. Mais rien n'était impossible avec cet homme. La peur au ventre il commença à lire

_Tu le pensais vraiment ?_

Rien de plus. Que ces quelques mots. Harry se sentait confus et troublé. Il regarda à nouveau Draco qui fixait sa table en rougissant. Une conversation commença alors entre les deux hommes.

_Oui._

Draco lut les trois petites lettres de ce mot, encore et encore. Il s'aperçut alors que plus le temps passait plus Harry se faisait de plus en plus petit sur sa chaise.

_C'est bien._

La réponse de Draco ne satisfaisait pas vraiment Harry. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase. Leurs lettres si longues étaient désormais réduites à quelques lettres. Il reprit un nouveau parchemin :

_Et en quoi ?_

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Draco. Harry eut de plus en plus peur de la réaction du blond. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Draco avec un air étrange imprimé sur son visage.

_Parce-que je le dis, ça n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?_

_Non, pourquoi trouves tu le fait que je sois amoureux de toi soit bien ?_

_Harry … Tu n'as donc pas vu ? Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Tes magnifiques yeux seraient donc aveugles ?_

_De quoi tu parles ? Je suis de plus en plus perdu. Attends … Magnifiques yeux ?_

_Oui, Harry, oui. Magnifiques yeux émeraude qui font battre mon cœur plus vite._

_Quoi ?_

_Ton cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement ? Tu aurais du mal à analyser la situation ? Je trouve tes yeux magnifiques. En fait, je te trouve magnifique. Alors je te demande si ce que tu m'as dit hier soir est vrai._

_Oui, je me répète mais oui._

_Depuis quand ?_

_Depuis quand quoi ?  
Et puis toi ?_

_Depuis quand es-tu amoureux ?  
Moi quoi ? Depuis quand suis-je amoureux de toi c'est ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé, comme ça.  
Attends ?! Quoi ?!_

_Rien n'arrive juste comme ça Harry.  
Tu as bien compris, ce que tu ressens je le ressens aussi. C'est bizarre comme sensation, non ?_

_Rien n'arrive comme ça, oui peut-être. Mais ce que je ressens c'est … je ne sais pas le décrire et maintenant que j'ai mis des mots dessus je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps. Et cette sensation, ouais elle est bizarre.  
Tu es amoureux de moi alors ? Depuis combien de temps ?_

_Oui, bien joué Potter ! Tu as trouvé tout seul ?  
Je ne sais plus non plus, mais un long moment sans doute. J'ai rejoint le côté de l'Ordre du Phénix pour toi Harry, parce-que je croyais en toi. Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui voulait ta chute à tout prix …  
Je ne l'ai vraiment accepté qu'il y a quelques semaines même si ça fait bien plus longtemps que je le sais.  
La sensation … bizarre, mais elle fait du bien non ?_

_Potter ?_

_Non moi c'est Malfoy !_

_Non, non, tu m'as appelé Potter ! Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps pourtant …_

_J'ai fait ça moi ?_

_Oui, Draco, oui tu l'as fait._

_C'est parce que t'arrives pas à comprendre cette chose si simple ! Et ça m'énerve._

_Pourquoi ?! Et puis j'ai compris maintenant …_

_Parce-que tu n'es pas idiot et pourtant parfois on croirait que … je ne sais pas … Et ça m'énerve.  
Et tu as compris quoi au juste mon cher Harry ?_

_On croirait que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ?  
Que tu es amoureux de moi et depuis un bon bout de temps !_

_Mais c'est quoi cette expression ?! Même si j'avoue qu'ici elle te correspond plutôt bien.  
Ah enfin tu as compris ! (sourire narquois)_

_Une expression d'Hermione … Elle parlait de Ron à l'époque.  
Je préfère ton autre sourire tu sais …_

_Ça correspond bien à la Belette en effet. A l'époque ?  
Mon autre sourire ? De quoi parles-tu au juste ? Je ne sais pas faire d'autre sourire !_

_Je venais d'embrasser Cho et elle pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas, il trouvait qu'elle devrait être heureuse de m'embrasser …  
Tous ceux que tu me fais le soir dans la tour d'astronomie …_

_Cho ?! C'est vrai que tu es sorti avec des filles …  
Tous ceux ? Je n'en fais pas si souvent ! J'ai ma fierté Malfoy tout de même !_

_Serais-ce de la jalousie ? Et toi et Pansy alors ? C'est une fille aux dernières nouvelles.  
Je crois que cette fierté a disparu lorsque tu as décidé de te battre dans notre camp !_

_Moi et Pansy ? Elle croyait devenir la future madame Malfoy et à une autre époque elle le serait devenue. Elle savait que j'étais gay, mais n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis … Comme si on pouvait décider. J'allais l'épouser, faire un héritier et la tromper avec des hommes. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec elle. Rien que le fait de la toucher me dégoutait …  
Cette fierté et tous mes projets de bon petit soldat Malfoy, oui. Tout est tombé à l'eau lorsque je suis tombé amoureux d'un certain héro, enfin lorsque j'ai réellement compris ce qu'étais l'amour parce-que je l'étais sans doute avant. L'idée de me marier avec elle ne serais-ce que pour faire bonne impression, je ne pouvais pas. A partir de ce moment-là je ne l'ai plus jamais laissé me toucher, ne serais-ce que le bras.  
Et oui, de la jalousie. Mais lorsque je me suis le plus énervé c'était lorsque tu étais avec cette rousse … Tu semblais heureux, tu semblais avoir trouvé la bonne personne._

_Ouah !  
Non je n'étais pas heureux, je semblais l'être mais je ne l'étais pas._

_Ouah ?_

_La vérité Draco, la vérité … Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de moi ?_

_Depuis toujours._

Harry ne put répondre à cette dernière boule de papier. Le cours venait de se terminer et un autre allait commencer. Il garda précieusement ces quelques mots dans sa main. Depuis toujours, il l'aimait depuis toujours. Il croisa le regard de Draco et lui fit un sourire. Il l'aimait, son cœur était plus léger que ce matin.

En arrivant devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal il soupira. Il allait s'ennuyer. Le professeur ne savait rien faire, même pas un Patronus correct. Il avait un accent américain et était aussi bête que ses chaussettes. Il se demandait d'où Mc Gonagall l'avait récupéré. Pour leurs ASPICS ça importait peu, ils étaient des combattants de guerre, mais il plaignait les premières années.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Draco avec un petit sourire et il remarqua que ce dernier faisait de même. Lorsque le professeur arriva pour ouvrir la salle ils entrèrent côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes il s'assit à côté de Draco.

Hermione qui avait vu leurs échanges de messages et de sourires s'assis à son tour à côté d'Harry, puis Ron s'assis lui aussi à leurs côtés. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces trois-là venaient s'assoir près de lui. Enfin, pourquoi ces deux-là. Harry non plus ne comprenait pas. Il regardait Hermione avec beaucoup d'incompréhension.

- Ainsi tout le monde pensera que nous sommes en train de faire ami-ami avec Malfoy, on pensera que nous sommes fous mais personne ne pensera que tu es amoureux de lui. J'veux dire … Vous avez besoin de calme non ? pas que toute l'école soit derrière vous …

Elle avait chuchoté cette phrase à toute vitesse. Draco qui avait entendu leva un sourcil interrogateur. Et Harry regarda Ron, l'air perdu.

- Je m'en doutais vieux. Répondit Ron avec un air compatissant

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Tu as tout dit à tes amis ?

- Non nous avons tout deviné, absolument tout. Répondit Hermione avec un air de fierté qui s'affichait sur son visage.

- Mais comment ?! Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Granger avait compris.

- Chut ! le cours commence !

Elle les regarda avec un air réprobateur ce qui fit rire les trois garçons. Draco regarda Harry.

- Ils savent …

- Je sais. Harry soupira. Je peux rien leurs cacher, c'est insupportable.

- Je vois ça …

- Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas besoin que tout le monde s'intéresse encore plus à toi … La voix d'Harry était de plus en plus basse.

Draco lui sourit. Il tourna sa tête vers le professeur lorsque celui-ci commença à parler. Il se sentait un peu mieux à présent. Quelques personnes acceptaient de le voir vivant. Cependant Draco savait que ce n'était pas assez, c'était loin d'être assez. Le monde magique en entier le voulait mort et c'était pire en dehors de ce château. Il était insulté à tout va lorsqu'il marchait dans les rues. Ici au moins il pouvait avoir quelques instants de répits. Il soupira, son état était redevenu à la normale, il allait mal, il avait mal. Il regarda Harry qui s'ennuyait tellement qu'il dessinait des petits bonhommes sur des balais. Il regarda Hermione, elle semblait abasourdie par l'incompétence du professeur mais notait tout de même tout ce qu'il disait. Quand à Ron, il était en train de parler à Neville derrière lui qui regardait Draco d'un mauvais œil. Il baissa la tête. Définitivement ce n'était pas parce-que trois personnes l'acceptait qu'il allait aller mieux.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, la proximité du blond lui faisait du bien. Il élaborait un plan pour que Poudlard lâche Draco. Il n'en revenait pas de la violence que certains élèves avaient envers lui. Il soupira, Hermione l'avait aidé en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Peut-être que les élèves auraient trop peur de s'attaquer à lui si trois héros de guerre dont Harry Potter étaient ses amis. Harry ria à nouveau de sa stupidité. Non ça n'allait pas vraiment marcher. Il regarda ses dessins lorsque ceux-ci se mirent à bouger. Il pouvait voir ses petits bonhommes voler et se passer un souaffle. Il releva la tête et vit Draco en train de regarder les petits bonhommes bouger, baguette à la main. Il tourna à nouveau sa tête et soupira, il ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour améliorer la situation de Draco. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Mais il n'abandonnera pas, il trouvera, il en était sûre, il était Harry Potter après tout.

Le cours continua comme ça, Harry qui dessinait, Draco qui donnait vie aux dessins. Leurs mains se frôlaient parfois, leurs yeux se cherchaient et leurs pieds ne se lâchaient pas. La fin du cours fût une délivrance pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Neville accosta le petit groupe et traina Draco dans un coin, Harry, Ron et Hermione le suivait, anxieux, le priant de lâcher le blond. Neville le lâcha et regardait ses trois amis avec dédain. Ils pouvaient voir la colère dans les yeux de Neville.

- Mais bon sang Neville lâche-le ! Cria Harry

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Neville avec une voix doucereuse néanmoins emplit de haine.

- Neville ! Il est innocent ! tu le sais ! Cria Hermione. Lâche-le

- IL N'EST PAS INNOCENT ! Neville bouillonnait.

Draco se replia dans un coin, s'assis contre le mur et mis sa tête dans ses mains. S'en était trop pour Harry. Il sortit sa baguette, ami ou pas, il avait fait du mal à Draco. Il dirigea sa baguette vers Neville.

- Et maintenant tu me menace ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu puisses croire être amoureux de lui mais je trouverais ! quand à vous deux … Vous faites amis amis avec lui … Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il vous manipule ? Comment Harry pourrait tomber amoureux d'un être aussi abject que lui ? Comment ? COMMENT ?

Neville les regarda, les trois sorciers avaient leurs baguettes dirigées vers lui. Il respira un grand coup et s'en alla en serrant les poings. Décidément il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Harry se précipita vers Draco, ce dernier tremblait et s'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Il le prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos et en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Hermione et Ron s'assirent près d'eux. Ils ne faisaient rien mais rien que leurs présente était rassurante. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque Draco arrêta enfin de trembler Hermione se racla la gorge, mettant ainsi fin au silence.

- Harry … Draco … Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter ou quoi que ce soit mais … Ce soir toute l'école sera au courant. La voix d'Hermione tremblait.

Draco serra Harry encore plus fort. Il allait vraiment mal.

- Et bien que toute l'école soit au courant ! Qu'ils sachent que le premier qui fera du mal à Draco aura à faire à moi !

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient assombris, il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, si la moindre personne s'en prenait au blond il se fera un plaisir d'aller les voir. Après tout il avait déjà tué une personne, maintenant rien ne l'empêchait de torturer, au point où il en était.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ,

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente! Mais avec les cours à la fac qui commençaient, les soirées étudiantes, les week-end d'intégration, tout ça, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Mais je n'ai rien abandonné du tout !

Voici un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous les Reviewers !

(bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling )

Bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

Harry et Draco restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, au fond d'un couloir assis à même le sol. Le temps n'existait plus. L'école entière allait être au courant pour leurs sentiments ? Soit. Harry se fit la promesse que plus jamais personne ne toucherait à un seul cheveu de Draco. Il était furieux contre Neville, furieux contre ses camarades, furieux contre le monde sorcier en général. Hermione et Ron étaient partis depuis un moment déjà, Hermione ne voulant pas rater de cours, Ron ne voulant pas se mettre sa petite-amie à dos. Les deux hommes ne disaient rien, et pour cause Draco s'était endormi dans les bras du brun, il avait pleuré et tremblé pendant tellement longtemps. Le cœur d'Harry se serrait de le voir aussi mal mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'absolu à part le prendre dans ses bras et lui donner des paroles rassurantes.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, il sortit sa baguette et se mit en position de défense. Cependant la personne qui passa le coin du couloir n'était qu'Hermione accompagnée de Ron. Ils venaient voir comment ils allaient.

- Il est vraiment mal en point Hermione, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Sanglota Harry.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'assit près de lui lorsque Ron leurs tendit à manger.

- On est allé cambrioler les cuisines. Dit Ron en montrant l'énorme panier qu'il avait dans la main.

- Les elfes de maisons nous on accueillit comme si nous étions des dieux … Je sens que la SALE va reprendre du service.

Son ton était pensif mais sérieux. Les garçons savaient alors qu'ils allaient en entendre parler pendant un moment. Ron regarda Harry inquiet et il pouvait voir que Ron murmurait quelque chose comme 'Merlin …'. La réaction du roux fit rire le brun. Hermione ne les avaient ni entendu ni vu, trop occupée à décrire les premières actions qu'elle voulait mettre en place.

- C'est quoi la SALE ?

La voix de Draco était endormie mais l'on pouvait entendre le ton méprisant qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser envers elle.

- Et bien content de voir que tu vas mieux Malfoy ! Décréta Hermione vexé qui fit mine de se lever.

- Non, Granger ! Attends … Je suis désolé.

Hermione se retourna vers Malfoy et vit ses yeux gris qui semblaient vraiment l'être, désolé.

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que la SALE ?

- La société d'aide à la libération des elfes… Commença Harry retenant son rire.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux faire … Attends tu veux que les elfes de maison soient … Libres ?

- Oui, je trouve que la façon dont nous les traitons est injuste ! Ce sont des créatures qui pensent et qui ressentent ! nous ne devrions pas les traiter comme des esclaves !

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Draco. Celui-ci était complétement désorienté par le discours de la brune. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'Harry le rapprocha de lui. Il glissa alors son visage dans le cou du brun et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Le souffle de Draco contre sa nuque fit frissonner Harry. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione qui recommença à parler.

- Bref, je sens qu'en sortant de Poudlard, je vais agrandir cette association ! dit-elle, fière d'elle.

Harry et Ron se sourirent à nouveau. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, à parler de tout et de rien, de la SALE, des cours de botanique, du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, de Quiddictch, des ASPICS, lorsque Draco, sortant sa tête du cou d'Harry regarda Hermione gravement.

- Gr … Hermione ?

Celle-ci, peu habitué à ce que son prénom soit prononcé par le blond, sursauta. Harry ria à nouveau

- Moi aussi la première fois ça m'a fait ce coup-là. Il rigola de plus belle en regardant Draco qui faisait la moue. Harry le rapprocha à nouveau de lui et lui sourit.

- Oui Draco ? Ces mots sortant de la bouche d'Hermione étaient tout aussi étrange.

- Est-ce que … Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspens.

- Neville a raconté ce qu'il sait à toute l'école ? continua Ron.

- Oui. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent par la peur, sa main chercha celle d'Harry qui tremblait légèrement.

- Oui... Les Gryffondors pensent que tu l'as drogué pour pouvoir faire un mauvais coup, les Serpentards pensent que tu es encore plus fou que ce qu'ils pensaient, les Poufsouffles sont horrifiés qu'Harry puisse aimer un homme quant aux Serdaigles ils disent que tu manipules Harry afin qu'il te protège d'eux. Continua Hermione très sérieuse.

- Les filles de Poufsouffles pleuraient parce-que tu aimais un homme, rigola Ron. Je te jure ! Y'en a même une qui a décidé de te faire changer de bords. Elle disait que tu n'avais juste pas connu la bonne fille, et que c'était elle la future madame Potter ! Elle hurlait comme une forcenée dans le couloir 'non il ne peut pas être avec un homme ! il ne peut pas, je l'aime ! c'est parce-qu'il ne sait pas que je l'aime qu'il agit ainsi ! Merlin aide moi !' On a dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse calmer sa crise de larme.

Il était au bord des larmes tellement il riait.

Harry souriait à cette anecdote mais les nouvelles d'Hermione étaient mauvaises, très mauvaise. Tout le monde pensait réellement qu'il était fou et que Draco ne faisait que ça pour assouvir une vengeance quelconque. Le brun soupira, il en avait vraiment assez du jugement des gens. Draco regardait Harry horrifié.

- Saviez-vous que demain c'est le début des vacances de noël ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent à nouveau, ça leurs était complétement sortit de la tête.

- Ce qui veut dire que le monde sorcier sera au courant dans trois jours au plus … Continua Harry.

Il regarda Draco qui semblait, à nouveau, horrifié.

Un long silence s'installa. Ils réfléchissaient. Les journaux allaient être ravis de cette nouvelle, ils pourraient faire passer Harry pour un fou à nouveau. Le survivant amoureux de l'ancien mangemort. Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'apercevait pas que les trois autres le regardaient. Hermione agita sa main devant les yeux du brun qui sortit de sa rêverie.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas faire quoi alors pendant les vacances de noël ? Tu restes ici ou tu viens au Terrier ?

Harry la regarda étonné, il ne pouvait pas aller au terrier, il se sentait si fautif de tout ce qui a déchiré cette famille et puis Ginny était devenue violente après leurs rupture, il ne faisait pas cher de sa peau s'il allait là-bas.

- Non …

- Harry, ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Le sermonna Hermione

- Si !

Il fronçait les sourcils, elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment aller au terrier cet hiver ? Il regarda Ron et Draco qui souriaient doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Vieux … Hermione t'as demandé si tu voulais rester ici ou aller au terrier et toi tu réponds non.

Il souriait de plus belle en voyant le visage déconfit du brun, le plus grand sorcier ne pouvait pas répondre correctement à une question aussi simple.

- Ah euh … Non je ne pense pas que je viendrai au Terrier …

- Pourquoi ? Cette fois c'était Ron qui ne comprenaient pas tout.

- Ginny …

La voix de Draco était trainante et il avait prononcé ce nom avec une once de dégout.

- Hey ! C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles ! s'offusqua le roux.

- Quel est le rapport avec Ginny ? Hermione était étonné.

- Elle est … violente avec moi mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, j'ai déchiré ta famille Ron, et être avec vous ça me le rappelle douloureusement et puis je pense que je devrai faire profil bas et rester dans un endroit où les journalistes ne peuvent pas m'emmerder.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle était d'accord avec lui. Il fallait mieux que le brun reste à Poudlard, autrement il ferait à nouveau une de ses crises de colère et les journaux en seraient plus que ravis. Ron le regarda à nouveau hébété, il avait décroisé les bras et son regard passa sur Hermione qui semblait dire qu'Harry avait raison, il était de plus en plus perdu.

- Moi de toute façon je suis obligé de rester à Poudlard alors tu ne seras pas seul …

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers Draco en un seul mouvement

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas encore récupéré tous les biens de ma famille, le Manoir est encore infesté d'Auror qui cherche des objets de magie noire … Et ils prennent bien leurs temps.

La mâchoire de Draco se serra, il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un fouille sa propriété.

- Mais Harry … tu peux venir au Terrier !

- N'insiste pas Ron, je ne viendrais pas. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison emplit de souvenirs de ceux qui sont partis à cause de moi…. C'est trop difficile à supporter …

- Mais tu fais partie de la famille !

- Ron …

C'était la voix d'Hermione, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux. On pouvait voir l'incompréhension la plus totale dans les yeux du roux. Hermione tendit sa main vers Ron qui l'a pris et la serra.

- Je suis désolé vieux, je ne peux pas venir cette fois, pas encore. Je me sens bien trop coupable pour tout ce qui s'est passé, et aller chez toi, au terrier, ce ne serait que de la torture, je ne peux pas supporter de voir ta mère triste à cause de la mort de Fred … Et George … je ne peux pas lui faire face…

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Ron s'énervait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se pensait coupable de chose qu'il n'a pas commis. Il se leva et se plaça face à Harry, toujours assis sur le sol. De cette distance, Ron paraissait encore plus grand.

- Harry ! Tu n'as rien de fais de mal ! Fred est mort mais ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Bien sûre que si !

Harry se leva à son tour, lui aussi était énervé par les propos du roux. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Et lorsque Draco et Hermione pensait qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains ou aux baguettes, Harry tourna les talons en s'en alla. Ron était de plus en plus perdu. Les réactions d'Harry ne correspondaient pas avec la personne qu'il connaissait depuis plus de sept ans maintenant. Il se demandait comment il pouvait penser qu'il avait tué tous ces gens. Hermione s'était levé à son tour, elle se rapprocha de Ron et lui pris la main. La proximité du corps d'Hermione avait toujours réussis à le calmer, et lorsque leurs mains se touchaient, il se sentait un peu mieux, bien qu'inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Ils se regardèrent, ils avaient eu l'impression que grâce à Draco il allait mieux mais ils s'étaient trompés. Ce n'était juste qu'une apparence, et sa culpabilité le rongeait toujours autant. La brune posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit ami, elle semblait tout aussi inquiète.  
Draco se releva à son tour, il avait été abasourdi par la sortie du brun. Il l'avait laissé là, seul. Il regarda devant lui, non il n'était pas seul, Harry l'avait laissé avec les deux personnes auxquels il tient le plus, il savait que ces deux-là le protégeraient, même si lui n'était pas là. Il soupira, il préférait tout de même quand il était avec Harry. Il voulait le retrouver. Lui aussi avait passé une mauvaise journée, il s'était fait agressé par un Gryffondor. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça.  
Heureusement, pensait-il, à cause de la bataille finale, tout le monde rentre chez soi pendant les vacances, tout le monde sauf lui et Harry. Les gens voulaient profiter d'un tout premier noël en famille depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais lui n'avait plus de famille avec qui fêter noël et il n'avait jamais eu de famille à proprement parler d'ailleurs. La plupart de ses noëls il était seul avec l'elfe de maison à ouvrir ses dizaines de cadeaux. Il pensa qu'Harry non plus n'avait jamais eu de famille avec qui passer noël, sa famille moldue était vraiment trop horrible avec lui. Il commença à avancer lorsqu'il dépassa le petit couple.

- Draco ?

La voix d'Hermione retentissait dans ce couloir vide, il les croyait trop occupés à regarder le mur qu'il ne pensait pas s'être fait remarqué. Il se retourna afin de les voir mais ne parla pas.

- Tu sais où il est ?

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

- Oui, je crois savoir, je vais le voir d'ailleurs… Hermione ne fait pas cette tête, personne ne s'attaquera à lui, le héros du monde sorcier ! Il ira bien !

Il essayait de se convaincre par la même occasion, il était sûr qu'Harry allait bien, physiquement, mais pour le reste il était dans un sale état.

- Mais toi tu risques de …

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas rester ici jusqu'à demain et vous n'allez pas m'accompagner partout comme si vous étiez mes esclaves.

La remarque fit sourire Ron qui lui tendit quelque chose.

- Non effectivement, tu es assez puissant toi aussi pour te protéger. Ceci dit contre dix personnes, je ne pense pas. Quand nous sommes venus voir si vous alliez bien tout à l'heure je suis allé prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry au cas où …

Draco regarda Ron hébété, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était aussi sympa avec lui. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que sa vie soit un enfer.

- Si Harry te fait confiance je te fais confiance aussi… Cependant si tu fais quoi que ce soit et que tu la perds, plus jamais tu ne la récupèreras … Sache le.

Draco hocha la tête, murmura un merci et regarda Hermione qui semblait être d'accord avec tout ce que disait le roux. Il passa la cape sur sa tête et disparût de la vue des deux amoureux.

Le blond savait où était Harry, il se précipita vers la tour d'Astronomie, il rencontrait beaucoup d'élève et pu constater par lui-même qu'ils étaient le sujet de conversation de beaucoup de gens. De beaucoup trop de gens. A chaque fois, c'était lui le méchant Serpentard qui avait drogué le gentil Gryffondor pour pouvoir lui faire du mal. Il leva les yeux au ciel, personne ne pouvait donc comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir de vrais sentiments ? Que tout ça soit quelque chose de vrai ? Il soupirait encore lorsqu'il arrivait en haut de la tour. Tout le monde le prenait pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun sentiment, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être amoureux, mais il en était capable, maladroitement, certes, mais il le pouvait. Il aimait Harry, de tout son cœur.

Harry était là, assis sur le sol et il regardait le paysage. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Le blond s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assis tout contre lui, sans enlever la cape.

- Je savais que Ron avait la cape sur lui …

Draco sursauta, Harry riait doucement.  
Ils entendirent quelqu'un monter les marches de la tour d'Astronomie. A vrai dire, les bruits de pas étaient tellement fort qu'ils devaient être plusieurs, très agités et très pressés. Harry regarda dans le vide horrifié, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit. Il ne voulait voir personne lui dire qu'il se trompait sur Draco et qu'il était certainement drogué. Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et passa un bout de la cape d'invisibilité sur le brun. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

Les personnes qui montaient dans la tour d'Astronomie n'étaient qu'autre que Neville et quelques autres Gryffondors. Ils cherchaient Harry depuis la fin des cours. Ils voulaient absolument lui faire entendre raison et par la même occasion mettre la main sur Malfoy pour pouvoir lui montrer qu'on ne s'attaquait pas comme ça à un des leurs. Leurs visages étaient déformés par la haine.  
Neville regarda dans la pièce, déçu, ils n'étaient pas là. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus agressif au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce salaud de Malfoy s'en sortir sans rien encore une fois. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, tout en se demandant ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il trouvera la fouine.

Pendant que Neville et ses compagnons cherchaient la moindre trace des deux sorciers, le brun et le blond rapprochaient de plus en plus leurs corps. Leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient étaient maintenant accompagné par des lèvres qui se frôlaient. Leurs yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre et leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite. Lorsque Neville disparut de la pièce, ce fût Harry qui rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du blond. Draco sentait son corps s'agiter sous le baiser langoureux du brun. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il ne pouvait plus bouger et lorsqu'Harry mit fin au baiser il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer encore et encore.


End file.
